


New year cats (Hilmes & sorcerers) [fanart]

by koryusai279



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Cat!masks, Fanart, Gen, Masks, Sorcerers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: Everyone needs a New year mask :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve seen [this picture](http://innerchorus.tumblr.com/post/147886432294/the-colour-preview-of-the-fuujin-ranbu-blu-raydvd) & thought it would be funny if Hilmes lost his mask and would have to take the cat’s one from Zandeh.  
> and the sorcerers would join him :)
> 
> from left to right: Bid (ocelot), Gurgin (lynx), Ghundi (puma), the unnamed head of the magic school (cat, just cat), Hilmes (another cat), Pulad (lion), Sanjeh (manul), Arzhang (leopard), Gazdaham (serval).
> 
> Happy New Year!

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/c3e718411300b97855e2c0ebfbdc7c1f/tumblr_ojj3lrGJBk1tv9tnjo1_1280.png)


End file.
